An oxide superconducting wire provided with a superconducting material layer composed of an oxide superconductor representing a high-temperature superconductor of which transition temperature is not higher than a temperature of liquid nitrogen has recently attracted attention.
Such an oxide superconducting wire is generally manufactured by forming a main body portion including an oxide superconducting material layer and covering an outer periphery of the main body portion with a cover portion composed of silver (Ag) or copper (Cu) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-12321 (PTL 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-134856 (PTL 2)).